


King Stannis Baratheon

by Kayne_Winters101



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, King Stannis, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayne_Winters101/pseuds/Kayne_Winters101
Summary: Robert dies from his wounds after the Battle of the Trident leaving his brother to take his place as King and take his wife.15 years later and the Dragons arrive in Dorne with an army. Who wins and who survives as Dragon and Stag clash once more.
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Robb Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Trystane Martell, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Shireen Baratheon/Bran Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Tommen Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Tommen Baratheon/Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

Stannis strode into the throne room of the Red Keep. The room was silent and uncomfortable. Half the Lords glared at the other half and every Knight was armed and armoured. As he walked towards the monstrous throne he saw each Lord.

Lord Tywin looked proud and elegant as ever. His crimson cloak flowed down his shoulders and was highlighted by his golden armour. Next to him stood his son, Jaime, recently dubbed The Kingslayer. He still wore his Kingsguard armour and cloak. Next to Jaime stood his twin Cersei. Each as beautiful as the other.

Next to the Lannister's was Lord Arryn. The war seemed to have added to his already aged features. 

Opposite Lord Arryn stood Lord Tyrell, trying to seem as proud as the others but obviously full of fear. He had his lady wife and eldest son Garland as well as his mother with him. Their clothes were an explosion of green and gold roses. 

Lord Stark's clothes seemed poor next to the extravagance of the Tyrell's. He seemed stricken with grief which Stannis expected. It was no secret that Lord Stark loved Robert like a brother. His death added to the rape and kidnap of Lyanna Stark had clearly taken its role on the young Lord. 

Around the iron throne stood what was left of the Kingsguard, the high septon and the small council. 

Stannis finished his walk of the throne room and climbed the steps to seat himself on the throne. One by one the lords bowed before their new King. 

"Rise." Stannis said and as they rose Lord Tyrell stepped forwards and approached the throne nervously.   
"Y-your grace. I would like to apologise for the siege of Stormsend. I-I was under orders and I-" the Lord started before Stannis cut him off.   
"You were under orders to feast yourself within sight of my walls? To taunt my starving men?" Stannis asked and it looked as if Mace was about to piss himself. "You are pardoned my Lord." Stannis continued and Mace breathed a sigh of relief as he walked back to his family.  
"Thank you your grace. Thank you." He babbled. 

"Lord Tywin come forward." Stannis commanded and Tywin did so. "Are the rumours I heard true? Did your men kill Queen Elia and her children?" He asked in a commanding tone. The entire court seemed to hold their breath as Tywin and Stannis's eyes locked, neither giving the other any idea of their thoughts.   
"It is true. I thought it best to remove any contenders for your throne." Tywin said.   
"They were children. And it was brutally done. Have their bones sent to Prince Doran and I want the names of the men who did it. They'll come to Kingslanding to stand trial." Stannis commanded and Tywin reluctantly nodded.  
"Very well your grace." He said dutifully.

The next Lord to step forward was Lord Stark.   
"With your permission you're grace Id like to return North as soon as possible." He requested. Before Stannis replied a southron night cut in.  
"Need to find a wet nurse for your bastard?" The Knight japed causing laughter to erupt in the court.   
"SILENCE!" Stannis didn't need to say it twice. The court fell silent as quick as it erupted into laughter. To his credit Lord Stark remained un phased. "You May return North on the morrow. I wish you good luck on the Kingsroad." Stark nodded and muttered a thank you before exiting from the chambers.

Stannis shifted in the uncomfortable chair as the hours passed. He pardoned this lord and rewarded the next, he knighted one man and put another to trail. Half a hundred were sent to the nights watch. 

The last duty of the day was the decision of what to do with Jaime Lannister.   
"Come forward." Stannis said and Jaime did as bid. "You killed King Aerys." He continued.  
"I did." Jaime said almost proudly.  
"Why?" Stannis asked.  
"We all know how mad he was. He ordered the city burned. Wildfire stashed under the sept, under brothels, in the dragon pit." Jaime said, his tone changing from arrogance to distraught.   
"You saved the city but broke your vows. For this act I will not condemn you to death, however you will switch your gold cloak for a black one." Stannis commanded.  
"Yes your grace." The Young knight accepted however reluctantly. 

The royal announcer stepped forwards.  
"If no one else has any other matters of business the court is adjourned." He said.  
"I have one more matter your grace." Tywin said and stepped forwards once more.  
"Very well." Stannis agreed and beckoned him to continue.  
"Before your brother's untimely death he promised to wed my daughter. She is beautiful, young and a maiden. You've sent away one of my sons I ask that you keep our houses good faith by joining us by blood." Tywin requested. Cersei's beauty didn't matter to Stannis, it was undoubtedly a good match and would ensure the Lannister's loyalty.  
"I agree it is a good match so I accept. I shall wed your daughter in a moons time." Stannis agreed and Tywin seemed content with that. 

After the lords and ladies slowly left the court Stannis was lead to his new chambers. All the Targaryen tapestries and sigils were being torn down and replaced with the crowned stag of Baratheon. 

His chambers were large and expensively decorated. The bed alone could fit at least five people comfortably. 'No doubt that notion excited Robert.' Stannis thought as he removed his cloak and books before sitting down in a plush chair in front of the heart. A fire had already been started so a heat filled the room. 

Stannis took a deep breath and allowed himself to relax but only for a moment as a serving girl entered the room.   
"Would his grace like a bath?" The young girl asked nervously. Her eyes seemed glued to her feet and Stannis didn't blame her. He supposed he didn't look very kingly, he hadn't shaved for weeks, he was still malnourished from the siege and dressed in dark, plain garbs.   
"No thank you. I would like some spiced wine and a hot meal." He responded and the girl met his gaze for a moment before nodding and leaving the room, closing the heavy door behind her.

"And so it begins." Stannis muttered to himself as he reclined in the chair and stared into the dancing flames.


	2. Royal arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family arrives at Winterfell. Betrothals are made and new friendships start to form

A horn announced the Kings arrival. The Starks lined up with their men and women.   
"Where's Arya?" Catelyn asked in panic before the younger Stark daughter ran over to them with a helmet on her head.  
"Hey you. Where'd you get that?" Eddard asked with a smile as he took the helmet off and Arya ran into line next to Sansa and Bran. 

Two guards dressed in Baratheon colours holding banners of the crowned stag rode into the courtyard first, followed by the King himself. Ned knew Stannis wasn't one for finery unlike his brothers. The King wore a black cloak and black tunic and britches, the cloak and tunic embroidered with a golden stag. His crown was golden and shaped like antlers, each entwined with the next. 

It had been nine years since Eddard had seen Stannis at the siege of Pyke but he looked mostly the same. He was still a lean man with dark blue eyes and fading black hair. The only true difference was a fuller beard that framed his strong jaw. 

Behind the King rode Ser Barristan Selmy and the crowned Prince 15 year old Joffrey and behind him his sworn shield Sandor Clegane. 

Behind the riders came the Queens wheelhouse. Massive and golden. Stannis dismounted his horse as the Queen stepped out of the wheelhouse followed by their daughters, 13 year old Myrcella and 11 year old Shireen and the youngest child, 9 year old Prince Tommen. 

Eddard bowed as the king approached him and the entire courtyard did the same.  
"Rise my Lord." Stannis said in his usual tone. Eddard rose to his feet.   
"Winterfell is yours your grace." He said dutifully.   
"I thank you." Stannis said before he turned to Catelyn and kissed her hand politely. "You must be Robb." He said to their eldest son. "You're as beautiful as your lady mother." He said to Sansa and she smiled up at him. "What's your name?" He asked the younger girl who looked at Stannis unimpressed, probably expecting more from a king.  
"Arya." She replied with a blunt tone that showed her disappointment.   
"Arya!" Catelyn scolded. "My apologies your grace. She's forgotten her curtsies."   
"Don't worry Lady Stark." Stannis said and moved on to Bran. "How old are you?" He asked.   
"Seven your grace." Bran replied with a smile. 

"Allow me to introduce my family. I'm sure you remember my wife Cersei, my eldest Joffrey, my daughters Myrcella and Shireen and my youngest Tommen." Stannis said as his family walked forwards to the Starks. Myrcella smiled at Robb and blushed when he kissed her softly on the hand. 

Sansa let out a small giggle when Joffrey kissed her hand which she blushed when Arya snickered at it. 

"Lord Stark perhaps we can get straight to business." Stannis said and Ned nodded.   
"Aye your grace. I'll take you to my solar." He said. "Robb why don't you and Sansa show the Queen and the Princes and Princesses to their chambers?" Ned suggested and Robb nodded and beckoned them to follow him. 

Inside Ned solar the two sat down either side of the desk and Stannis wasted no time in saying what he wanted.  
"I'm sure you heard that Jon Arryn passed. It was a swift sickness. The Maesters could not help him unfortunately. He was a good man, loyal and dutiful." Stannis said and his voice showed a hint of emotion. Over the past 15 years it was clear to Ned that Stannis grew fond of Jon, possibly even saw the man as a friend.   
"He was like a father to me and Robert." Ned said sorrowfully and Stannis nodded.  
"He spoke highly of you. I've come to ask you to take his place." The room went silent save for the fire crackling in the hearth.

After a few moments Ned spoke up.   
"I'd be honoured. But my family..." he started.  
"Bring them with you if you wish. If Lyanna and Robert had lived we'd be brothers. I mean to unite our houses. Sansa and Joffrey would make a good match." Stannis suggested.  
"I'll think on it. I won't force her into a marriage your grace." Ned replied.  
"I understand that Lord Stark. I'll take my leave." Stannis declared and stood from his chair.   
"I'll see you at the feast your grace." Ned said and bowed his head as Stannis left the room, his dark cloak following him like a shadow.

——————————————————————

At the feast Jon watched the royal family. The King seemed almost annoyed by it all. He only smiled when talking with his children and he managed a small smile when talking to The Queen. 

Jon was seated as far away from the dais as possible and could hardly hear the singers voice or the harp playing. He could, however, drink as much as he wanted. He was well into his cups and laughing with the stable boys and squires about their stories of serving girls and whores. 

Ghost was laying across Jon's feet under the table as Jon fed him pieces of chicken when no one was looking. 

"Jon, you had any women?" One of the stable boys asked and the tables attention turned to him.  
"No." Jon replied with a slight blush when the two eldest boys started to snicker and laugh.  
"Ignore them." A voice said from behind him. Jon turned around on the bench to see Benjen standing there with a smile. Jon jumped from his seat to embrace him in a hug.   
"Uncle Benjen." He said happily.   
"Aye. How comes your down here?" Benjen asked and Jon felt a frown replace his smile.  
"Lady Stark thought it would be an insult to seat a bastard amidst the royal family." Jon explained.  
"She thinks everything is an insult." Benjen pointed out and Jon laughed. 

Another man dressed in all black strode into the hall and walked straight to the dais. Jon saw the Queens eyes light up and her smile got ten times wider as the man pulled down his hood. Jon knew from his golden hair that he must be Jaime Lannister. Sent to The Wall for killing King Aerys and was now a high ranking officer in the Nights Watch like his uncle Benjen. 

"Your grace." Jaime said and bowed before Stannis.   
"Rise Ser Jaime." Stannis said and ordered another chair be added to the dais to seat Jaime next to his sister. Jon remembered Benjen telling him that Jaime's main job in the watch was to travel to Kingslanding once a year to recruit men for the watch and the King allowed him to spend time with his twin sister. 

"Take me with you when you go." Jon pleaded to Benjen.  
"You don't know what you're giving up. The Wall is a hard place Jon." Benjen warned.  
"I'm ready. If you ask father I know he'll let me go. I don't care about being a father." Jon said trying to be stern.   
"You might if you knew what it was like to be with a woman." Benjen replied.  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" Jon yelled, the ale going to his head. The surrounding tables turned to look at him before he stormed out, Ghost at his heels.

He pushed through the heavy doors and into the courtyard where he picked up a training sword and started to hack at a straw man.  
"I think it's dead." Jon spun around to see a small figure waddle towards him.  
"You're the imp." Jon said quite bluntly.  
"I prefer Tyrion." He replied.  
"I'm sorry." Jon mumbled.  
"It's quite alright. I've been called worse. You must be the bastard." Tyrion said and Jon turned away from him. "Have I offended you? I'm sorry." Tyrion added in a tone that resembled Jon's. 

"You are a bastard though. Let me give you some advice Bastard, never forget what your are, the rest of the world will not, armour yourself in it and it can never hurt you." He said as he sat himself on a fence post.  
"What do you know about being a bastard?" Jon asked as he turned around to face the dwarf again.  
"All dwarves are Bastards in their fathers eyes." Tyrion said before hopping off of the post and walking away. Ghost watched him walk away curiously before cocking his head towards Jon.


	3. After the feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the feast the Starks and Baratheon’s struggle to get along.

Arya smiled as she and Jon watched Robb and Theon spar against Prince Joffrey while Bran and Prince Tommen sparred with wooden swords and heavily padded armour. 

"How comes you're not with them?" Arya asked Jon curiously.   
"Not allowed." Jon replied. Arya was about to ask why before she realised. She hated that he was only her half brother. She wished he could be with her all the time but her mother tried to kept them apart saying that bastards corrupt true born children. 

"I'm sorry." Arya said.  
"Don't be. Doesn't look like Prince Joffrey is much fun anyway." Jon said before he ruffled her hair.   
"I bet even I could beat him." Arya said with a smile as they watched Robb knock Joffrey to the floor for the fifth time.  
"You probably could. Don't say that around the Queen though." Jon was right, the Queen adored all her children while the King seemed to spend more time with his daughters and younger son. 

They watched as Tommen knocked down Bran and Ser Rodrick instructed them both on what they could improve on. Joffrey had given up trying to beat Robb and Theon and so he watched the younger two with The Hound standing behind him like a well trained dog. 

"ARYA! ARYA!" Suddenly they heard the shouting get closer.  
"Jon we need to run! I'm supposed to be in my lessons." Arya said as they heard footsteps. Jon just sighed.   
"I'll take you back to Septa Mordane." He said and took Arya by the hand as they walked closer to the footsteps to see Catelyn walk over to them.   
"There you are! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in lessons. Did the bastard bring you here?" She asked spitefully and Jon lowered his head.   
"His name is Jon and no I came here to watch the sparring!" Arya said sternly to her mother and stomped her foot. 

"That's no way for a lady to behave." Catelyn scolded and took Arya's hand from Jon.   
"I don't want to behave like a lady!" Arya argued and Catelyn was about to shout back before Stannis and Ned walked over.  
"What's going on?" Ned asked gruffly.   
"Arya won't come to her lessons." Catelyn informed him.   
"I don't want to learn stitching. It's stupid! I'd rather watch the sparring with Jon!" Arya shouted.  
"Not in front of the King!" Catelyn said through gritted teeth.

"I think Arya can afford to miss one stitching lesson." Ned said and Arya smiled smugly at her mother.   
"As you wish." Catelyn said.   
"This must be your bastard. He's got your look." Stannis said to Ned.  
"Aye this is Jon." Ned said and Jon bowed to Stannis.  
"Rise. How comes you're not sparring with them?" Stannis asked him.   
"I thought it would be an insult to the Princes to have a bastard in their presence." Jon replied as he looked at his feet.   
"Go and join them. I don't see why Bastards can't fight as well as any other man." Stannis said as Jon smiled and Arya smiled even wider, happy for her brother.

"Thank you your grace." Jon said as he took Arya by the hand and they walked down to the training yard.   
"He's a good lad. He wants to join the nights watch." Eddard said to Stannis as they turned to watch Robb knock Theon's sword out of his hand.   
"He'll do well in the watch." Stannis said. 

——————————————————————

That afternoon Sansa took Joffrey for a walk in the Godswood with Lady following them occasionally brushing against Sansa's leg so they knew she was still with them.

"I heard you held your own very well against my brother." Sansa said as they reached the Wirewood tree and hot springs. Steam was rising from the pool and Lady sniffed at it curiously.   
"I let him win. It's so that no one knows how good I am in a real battle." Joffrey said coldly.  
"Of course. It was nice of you to let Theon and Jon best you as well." Sansa said and she didn't see his hand coming. 

His slap echoed throughout the woods and ravens flew up from their branches as Sansa cradled her cheek in her hand. Her face stung and she felt tears running down her cheeks.  
"That bastard never beat me!" Joffrey said through gritted teeth as he raised his hand to her again.

Before he could strike her again, Lady jumped up at him barking and growling. She snarled at him as he stumbled back in fear.  
"GET IT AWAY!" He ordered as he backed further and further away from Sansa. Lady snarled at Joffrey until he was a good distance away from Sansa at which point he turned and fled while Lady padded over to Sansa and curled up against her as she cried underneath the red canopy of the Wirewood.

Sansa didn't know how long she was crying there for. Seconds, minutes, hours. She cried until she heard leaves cracking and looked up puffy eyed to see the young prince Tommen looking at her upset.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he slowly and nervously approached her.   
"Yes I'm okay little Prince. What are you doing in the Godswood?" She asked as she lowered her knees which were previously pressed against her chest.   
"I was playing with Bran and Arya but I got lost." He admitted and plopped himself down opposite her with Lady in between them.  
"I'll show you the way out." Sansa offered and brushed the leaves off of her skirts.   
Tommen didn't reply, he just stared at her.

"Is your cheek hurt?" He asked and pointed to the bruise left by Joffrey's slap.   
"Oh... no it's really fine." Sansa lied and she couldn't have been very convincing because Tommen scrunched his face up in disbelief.   
"Do you need help?" He asked kindly.   
"No I'll be fine. I just fell is all." She lied but this one must've been more convincing as Tommen nodded.   
"Need me to kiss it better? That's what mother does." He offered sweetly and Sansa couldn't help but smile.   
"Okay." She agreed and her smiled grew as he walked over to her right cheek and placed a soft and chaste kiss on the bruise.   
"All better." He declared and smiled at her.   
"All better." She agreed and Lady barked her agreement.

"I like your wolf. Shes pretty like you." Tommen said with a blush.   
"Aww thank you." Sansa said as she got to her feet. "Come on, I'll take you back. Your mother must be worried." She said and lead the young Prince out of the Godswood.

Ned stepped out from behind a tree and smiled. He'd come to pray when he heard Sansa talking to the Prince. He knew she didn't get the bruise from falling and the only person she was with was Joffrey. "She's with the wrong prince." He said to himself as he walked in front of the heart tree.


	4. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions increase between the Starks and Baratheon’s as the aftermath of Joffrey’s mistake comes to light.

Tyrion found Joffrey frightened and staying as far away as he could from the Godswood.   
"Do the trees frighten you so much nephew?" He asked.   
"What? No. Of course not." Joffrey said and avoided Tyrion's gaze.   
"You seem to be troubled. Perhaps a visit to the brothel will help relax you. I've heard that Ros in particular is very skilled." He suggested.   
"What does she look like?" Joffrey asked seemingly interested.  
"Taller than me, but then they all are, red hair, pale skin, large teats." Tyrion said and Joffrey smiled.   
"Yes. I would like that uncle." Joffrey said and walked out smiling like a fool. 

"That might just be the first nice conversation anyone has had with that spoiled little-" A familiar voice started before Tyrion turned around to see his brother standing behind him.   
"Such a way to talk about your nephew." Tyrion said with a smile which Jaime returned.  
"I didn't expect to find you at Winterfell." He said to his younger brother.   
"I wanted to try a northern girl." Tyrion explained.   
"Not to visit your beloved brother then?" Jaime asked, faking disappointment.  
"That too. But mainly the whores." Tyrion said with a grin as Jaime chuckled. "Black surprisingly suits you."   
"I suppose it does." He agreed.

"What's The Wall like?" Tyrion asked curiously.  
"Cold. Beyond it is worse." Jaime said and pulled out a wineskin before offering it to his little brother.  
"You've been beyond? Have you seen grumpkins and snarks?" Tyrion teased.   
"No Grumpkins and no snarks. I have seen wildlings though. Vicious cunts." Jaime replied. 

Tyrion downed the wine in the skin before burping and passing the skin back to his brother.   
"I bet Cersei is missing you." He said.  
"Cersei and I spent the whole evening together yesterday. Today she's busy with her daughters." Jaime said.   
"Her daughters?"   
"Fuck off. I never slept with her. We only... experimented as children. All that stopped when Stannis sent me to The Watch." Jaime said honestly.   
"I know I was only teasing." Tyrion said apologetically. 

"Doesn't matter." Jaime said and they saw Sansa Stark leading Tommen out of the Godswood with her wolf close behind them.   
"Is that a bruise on her cheek?" Tyrion asked.   
"Seems so. Looks like someone's struck her." Jaime said.   
"It wasn't there this morning." Tyrion pointed out.  
"Do you make a habit of watching young girls?" Jaime teased with a grin.   
"Fuck off." Tyrion replied. "She was definitely struck. Tommen wouldn't do it." He continued.  
"Who else was she with?" Jaime asked.   
"Joffrey." Tyrion said and he panicked. He'd heard rumours of Joffrey threatening servants with violence but he never thought that he would do it. "And I've just sent him off to a whore!" 

——————————————————————

That evening Ros came to the castle bruised and bleeding. She came at Tyrion's request and was brought before the King.

"What is the meaning of this?" Stannis asked as Cersei, their children, Lord and lady Stark along with their children entered the room.   
"Your son did this." Tyrion said and looked to Joffrey.  
"He's lying!" Joffrey said and looked towards his mother.  
"Silence. Come forward girl." Stannis in a gentler tone. Ros slowly walked closer towards him and the light from the dancing flames illuminated her numerous cuts and bruises. "Tell me and tell me true, did my son do this to you?" He asked and she slowly nodded her head.

"LIAR!" Joffrey screeched making Ros jump back in fear of him.   
"Why should we believe the word of one whore?" Cersei asked with a sour face.   
"Tommen. You went to the Godswoods today didn't you?" Tyrion asked his nephew.  
"Yes I did." Tommen said and nodded his head.   
"And was someone else there?" Tyrion asked.  
"Get to the point." Stannis demanded.  
"I'm getting there." Tyrion said and looked to Tommen.  
"Sansa was there with her wolf. She was crying and had a bruise on her cheek." Tommen said and looked over to Sansa who lowered her head.

"Sansa I know I'm not pretty to look at but please do." Tyrion said as he walked over to her. Catelyn stopped him from getting too close as Sansa raised her head enough to look him in the eye. "Who struck you?" He asked.

Sansa didn't speak. She looked over to Joffrey almost in tears.   
"I see." Stannis said before he slapped Joffrey around the back of the head. The impact sent Joffrey to his knees. "Apologise to them!" He commanded as Joffrey got to his feet.   
"I WONT!" Joffrey shouted before Stannis rose from his seat, towering over his son and casting a shadow over the prince.  
"You will or I'll strike you until you do." He said sternly.

Joffrey glared daggers at his father before turning around to face Sansa and Ros as he mumbled something resembling an apology. 

"Lord Stark I apologise for my sons behaviour." Stannis said.   
"I want the betrothal broken." Ned said and Stannis nodded.  
"That's fair. You have my word that Joffrey will be punished and disciplined. Perhaps we can arrange a different betrothal. I have another son." Stannis suggested and Ned nodded.   
"I'll consider it." He agreed. 

Stannis then turned his attentions to Ros.   
"I am truly sorry for my sons actions. Name a price and I shall grant it to you as compensation." Stannis offered.   
"It's fine milor... your grace." She said as she tried to control her shaking.   
"Here. My way of apology." Tyrion said and pushed a large bag of gold into the girls hands and she gave him a small smile.   
"Thank you milord." She said.

"Now that it's settled we can all go back to bed. Clegane, keep Joffrey in his chambers for the rest of our stay here." Stannis ordered and Sandor nodded as Cersei half dragged Joffrey up to his chambers while he screamed about it not being fair. 

Tommen walked over to Sansa nervously.   
"I'm sorry about my brother." He said.  
"It's okay Tommen. It's not your fault." She said and bent down to kiss him softly on the cheek making him blush furiously. 

The sweet moment was ruined by Arya laughing at the Princes blush.   
"Arya! Come on." Jon said as he picked her up to carry her to her chambers. They could hear her roaring laughter from the hall for a few minutes until it slowly faded.


	5. The Kingsroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Journey south begins and Stannis and Cersei reflect on their marriage

They had left Winterfell a week ago. The royal party along with Lord Stark, his two daughters and his son Bran along with fifty guards and his household. 

Travelling through The Neck was the worst part of the journey. The bogs and marshes were bad enough without the poisonous plants and strange lizard lions. The wheelhouse made the journey even longer. Some days Stannis wished that he could leave them behind and continue the march with only the horses. 

"We'll stop here for the night." He said as they reached the inn at the crossroads. It connected the Kingsroad to the road to Riverrun and the road to the Eryie.  
"Yes your grace." Lord Stark agreed and dismounted his horse to find his children. The young girl Arya had a habit of wondering off when something caught her interest.   
"I wish for your family to join mine at supper." Stannis said to Stark before he walked off.  
"It's our honour your grace." Eddard said with a bow before he walked off to his children.

Stannis dismounted his stallion and handed the reigns to his squire Lancel Lannister before he walked into the inn. It wouldn't be big enough for them all but there should be sufficient enough rooms for his and Starks family. He entered the inn to see Ser Barristan laughing along with his brother. Dressed in rich clothes of green and gold and laughing at a serving girls joke, no doubt he was well into his cups.

"Brother! I did wonder when you'd join us!" Renly shouted with a wide smile when he noticed Stannis.  
"It took long to cross The Neck than I anticipated." Stannis explained as he took a seat next to Ser Barristan.  
"Wine your grace?" The serving girl asked.  
"Ale will do." He replied and she nodded, practically running into the kitchen. 

"How was the North?" Renly asked as he reclined in his chair with his boots resting on the table.  
"It's a beautiful place. We had some trouble with Joffrey and Lord Starks daughter." Stannis said and Renly's smile faded.  
"He didn't... rape her did he?" He asked as the colour fell from his face.  
"No. He struck her and beat a whore. Gods know what I'll do with that boy." Stannis said, grinding his teeth.   
"Nights Watch?" Renly suggested. "With a bit of luck a wildling will finish the job." He joked as he sipped his wine.  
"He's still my son." Stannis said sternly.  
"Then it's your decision." Renly pointed out.

That evening Baratheon's and Starks sat together and dined on chicken stew, roast foal and lemon cakes. They sat mostly in silence with Joffrey glaring at the two Stark girls but never speaking his mind due to three of the wolves, now massive, laying under the table.

The youngest Stark girl kept sneaking some food under the table for the wolves which made Lord Stark smile and Tommen, Myrcella and Shireen giggle. Stannis was glad that Joffrey's actions hadn't diminished the other children's friendship. 

He put down his knife after finishing his roast chicken before he felt Myrcella tugging on his sleeve.   
"Father I'm tired." She said with a yawn.  
"Come on. I'll take you up." Stannis said and held Myrcella and Shireen's hands as he lead them up the stairs into their shared bed chambers. 

He tucked them in before checking on Tommen who was fast asleep. He smiled as this was one of the few times he felt relaxed since his childhood. He gently closed the door as to not make a sound before he walked across the hall to his own room for the night. 

He pushed the door open expecting it to be empty but laying on the large bed was his wife. She wore a low cut yellow dress that her breasts were practically spilling out of as she reclined against the pillows. Her golden hair was sprawled out over her shoulders and she smiled as she saw him. 

"Do you like this new dress my King? I had it made especially for you, it's in a Dornish style." She explained as she elegantly climbed out of the bed and walked towards him, swaying her hips as she did.

Stannis felt himself harden in his britches yet he neither moved nor spoke. He found the words died on his tongue. He tried to swallow but his mouth was dry. 

Cersei reached him and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"I thought we could try being more... adventurous. I've heard stories of some things we can try." She said.  
"I... you've never showed this much interest before." Stannis said as she cupped his member through his britches.   
"Well I thought its time we try for another child." She said as Stannis let out a soft moan. Cersei winked and moved away from him before dropping the dress to reveal she wore nothing underneath. 

Stannis practically tore his clothes off as Cersei laid down on the bed with her legs spread for him. He thought back to their wedding night. It was both of their first times and was clumsy and uncomfortable. They laid together as often as they could to produce heirs but he never forced himself on her. 

He climbed onto the bed and she pulled his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. Stannis froze unsure of what to do, they'd never been this passionate before so he let Cersei lead him. She pulled away from his lips and let out a huff of frustration. 

"I want you to be more passionate. Take me." She said assertively as she reached down and took his cock in hand. She lined it up to her cunt and wrapped her smooth legs around his hips to force them forwards.

They both let out a moan as they came together.   
"It's been... too long..." Cersei moaned as Stannis started in a steady rhythm. She wrapped her arms around his back and dragged her nails down, leaving scratches. 

After a minute or so Cersei grew bored and hooked her legs around his hip before surprising him by flipping them over so she was straddling him.   
"What are you doing?!" He shouted in shock.   
"Showing you how I want it." She informed him as she started to ride him hard and fast, moaning like a back ally whore. "Hands... fuck... hands on my arse!" She demanded and rolled her eyes as Stannis merely laid there. She grabbed his wrists and moved his hands to cup her arse as she bounced on his cock. 

Stannis moaned and his eyes widened at the beauty of his wife. He'd known she was beautiful for years but now he saw her in a different way that made her seem even more beautiful. Her golden hair flowed down almost to her arse and he cold feel it brushing against his fingers as he held onto her large cheeks.

Deciding to take initiative, he gave her right cheek a quick slap as he'd heard from Robert that some women like.   
"Fuck! That's it. Bit harder." Cersei instructed and Stannis obliged. He brought his hand down on her arse harder. Once, twice, thrice. With the third smack she screamed out and shuddered on top of him. He let out a moan as well as he felt her cunt flutter around his cock.

He hid a whimper as she dismounted his cock and instead took his member into his mouth. His head slammed back against the pillows as he moaned spurring her on.

"Cersei.... Cersei I'm close." He warned and tried to push her off of him. She waved his hands away and took his entire member into her mouth before he spilled inside her mouth with a groan. 

A while later they laid on the bed exhausted and pleased. Cersei laid her head against his chest.  
"That thing with your mouth... that was knew." Stannis said tiredly.  
"I thought you would enjoy it. I realise now that you're just stressed from being King and it's my duty to help you." She said sweetly, almost too sweetly. 

"Do you love me?" She asked after a few moments of silence. Stannis turned his head away from her. "Did you ever love me?" She asked.  
"I never loved anyone since the day I watched my parents drown. Our children though, I've loved them since the first time I held them in my arms." Stannis said regretfully.   
"I see. I felt something for you once. I suppose I loved the idea of being Queen so much that I convinced myself I loved you." Cersei explained as she pulled herself out of his arms and out of the bed. 

"King and Queen of Westeros. How did that happen?" Stannis asked himself but it was her that answered.  
"Because Robert loved his killing." She said.   
"I suppose that's why. Someone should've told him that he could be killed as well." Stannis said mournfully. He didn't love Robert but he was still his brother.


	6. The Small Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal party arrives back at Kingslanding and Eddard joins his first small council meeting.
> 
> Across the Narrow Sea siblings wed and prepare to sail to Westeros.

For the most part their trip down the Kingsroad was peaceful. Stannis kept Joffrey away from Sansa and Arya and for that Ned was grateful.

They rode into the city through the kings gate and through the winding cobbled streets up to the gate of the red keep. The crowned stag of Baratheon was everywhere, above every gate, on every door and on the breast of every guard. 

Stannis clearly liked to remind everyone that the reign of the dragons was over. 

As soon as Eddard dismounted his horse he was ambushed by a messenger.   
"Lord Stark. The small council have requested you join them in the small council chambers." The messenger said politely. Ned sighed and mumbled a curse before nodding.

"Jory, get the girls settled in. I'll join you for supper." Ned commanded before he was escorted to the small council chamber.

When they passed the throne room Ned noted that the Dragonskulls had been moved and in their place tapestries decorated the walls.   
"Like my work Lord Stark?" Ned whipped around to see Renly walking in behind him.  
"Your work?" Ned questioned.  
"Yes. I'm afraid my brother didn't care much for the decoration so he left it up to me." Renly explained with a proud smile.

The tapestries displayed brave knights, beautiful maidens and desirable castles.  
"A job well done Lord Renly." Ned said before they walked into the small council chambers. Kevan Lannister was already sat down but he stood dutifully when they entered the room.

"Lord Stark." Kevan said and nodded his head in respect.  
"Lord Kevan." Ned replied equally as dutifully. He was there the day Stannis had Lord Varys executed and named Kevan the new master of Whispers, using the Lannister's vast connections to his advantage.

As the three of them took their seats the other council members came in. First was Lord Petyr Baelish.  
"Lord Stark. No doubt your wife has mentioned me." Baelish said with a smile.  
"Aye she has. You knew my brother Brandon as well." Ned said.  
"I did. I still carry a token of that meeting. A scar from here to here." He said and pointed from his collar to his hip. 

After Baelish took his seat the frail old GrandMaester Pycelle walked into the room huffing and puffing.  
"GrandMaester. It's good to see you well." Ned said.  
"Lord Stark. The last time I saw you, you were a boy." Pycelle replied.  
"And you served another King." Ned pointed out. The maester tugged on his chain as he mumbled before he seated himself between Kevan and Baelish. 

The last two to arrive was Ser Barristan and Stannis himself. They all rose to greet the King.  
"Be seated." Stannis said as he sat at the end of the table.   
"Firstly I'd like to welcome Lord Stark and suggest that we do something in his honour. A tourney or a feast perhaps?" Lord Renly suggested and while he and Lord Baelish delighted at the idea both Ned and Stannis frowned.

"Tourneys are for knights to play at war. We're here to run the kingdoms." Stannis said sternly.  
"Your Grace. Perhaps a tourney wouldn't be amiss. It lifts the spirits of the small folk and does benefit the crown." Pycelle said before Stannis turned his glare at the old man and the grandmaester mumbled.  
"If it's the cost you're worried about your grace I can assure you the crown can bare the expense." Lord Baelish assured Stannis.

"How? I heard the Mad King left the royal coffers dry." Ned asked.  
"The King imposed a new tax on whores, alehouses and almost everything else the small folk enjoy." Renly informed him in an almost mocking tone.

"Mock me all you want Renly but since that tax the number of drunken fights and rapes have decreased, the number of whores left with Bastards has decreased and it has given us sufficient enough coin to start remodelling flea bottom. It needs improving." Stannis said sternly.  
"Are you improving it for the good of the people or for your smuggler?" Renly asked with a teasing grin.   
"Lord Davos saved both of our lives. I'd rather have him on this council than you. The only reason you're here is because you're my blood." Stannis replied harshly and Renly fell silent after that.

Ned knew Lord Davos's name by reputation. He was a smuggler who broke through the siege at Stormsend with a boat filled with onions. Stannis made him a Lord for saving his life but took the first joints of his fingers for being a smuggler. Davos was made the Lord of Dragonstone and Warden of the Narrow Sea. 

"Lord Stark you are my hand. Speak your mind and speak it true." Commanded Stannis.  
"While I have no love for tourneys I do see the Grandmaester's point. If we found a way to pay for flea bottom and a modest tourney and feast it would appease the small folk. I can't imagine they'll be grateful when you interrupt their lives with the construction." Ned reasoned.

Stannis's face turned neutral, showing no emotion as he thought long and hard, no doubt weighing the pros and cons in his mind.

"Very well. I will allow a tourney. The winner of the joust will be awarded 7,000 Gold Dragons and the winners of the melee and the archery will be awarded 5,000 gold dragons each." Stannis decided.   
"And a feast your grace?" Lord Kevan asked.   
"A feast of ten courses and the leftovers will go to the orphanages and homeless shelters." Stannis replied.

"Homeless shelters?" Ned questioned.  
"Another one of my brothers ideas. They provide food and shelter for those that were on the streets." Renly explained.   
"A noble gesture." Pycelle said, no doubt to try and get back in the Kings good books." 

"Are there any other matters that need dealing with?" Stannis asked impatiently.  
"Yes your grace. My informants have told me that Viserys Targaryen has wed his sister in Pentos. Somewhere he has found sufficient findings to hire the Golden Company to his cause." Lord Kevan said. His informants were no doubt the previous master of whispers little birds.

"They mean to cross." Stannis mused.   
"And take your throne your grace." Maester Pycelle said.  
"I didn't expect them to across for a cask of the Arbors finest." Stannis replied sarcastically. "The rest of you leave, Lord Stark stay." He commanded.

As the others bowed and shuffled out of the room Ned's thoughts wondered to the Targaryen children. Would the boy be like Rhaegar or Aerys? If he was like either of them he would battle Stannis in the field like a fool. But the girl... would she be like her mother? Soft and kind? Or would see too fall to the Targaryen madness? 

"Speak your mind Lord Stark." Stannis said and snapped Ned back to reality.   
"If they cross with the golden company... you still have enemies your Grace. Dorne and the Reach would happily betray you for Viserys." Ned said truly.

"I know. I would suggest betrothing Joffrey to the Tyrell girl but... Gods what will I do with that boy? When he was five a cook told him the kitchen cat was pregnant so Joffrey opened up the cats belly and brought me the kittens. Robert would've struck him but me? I raged at the boy. Told him to never do it again or I would strike him... perhaps if I'd been harsher..." Stannis pondered.

"You are not to blame. Perhaps fostering the boy would..." Eddard started before Stannis cut him off.  
"It's too late for that. Renly suggested sending him to The Nights Watch. Perhaps I should." Stannis thought.   
"Your family is none of my business your grace. But a decision should be made soon. If there is a war and if you should fall the boy is your heir." Eddard pointed out.   
"I know that. Viserys must die. But the girl. If I can spare her I will." Stannis promised himself. 

———————————————————————  
ACROSS THE NARROW SEA

Daenerys admired her dragon eggs as she sat in her cabin aboard the golden companies ship. Her broth- no her King had promised their Captain Harold Strickland a high born Westerosi for a wife and his men all the plunder they could take in exchange for their surface. 

"Sweet sister." Viserys said softly as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "We'll be home soon. The Dornish will welcome us with open arms." He said.   
"I... I'm glad." Daenerys replied.  
"Soon the Usurpers will be gone and I will be on my throne. And you. You will give me strong sons and beautiful daughters to wed them too." Viserys said as his voice turned more commanding. His hands trailed up her dress to her womanhood and Daenerys gasped in fear.

"Please... no." Daenerys said with tears welling in her eyes.  
"No? I don't think you understand. I am your King and your husband. No one tells me no." Viserys said before roughly yanking her dress off and forcibly shoving her onto the feather bed.


	7. Betrayals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Oberyn arrives at Kingslanding to attend the Hands Tourney with his daughters, Paramour and Princess Arianne

The raven from Dorne had come a few days after Stannis announced The Hands Tourney. Prince Oberyn Nymerios Martell was coming to Kingslanding to compete. Stannis hadn't met Oberyn in person but had heard tails. The Red Viper of Dorne who fought with a poisoned spear. He lays with men and woman and had fathered eight bastard girls who called themselves The SandSnakes.

The Prince arrived at Kingslanding two weeks after his letter. He arrived with a dozen guards, three of his bastards, his paramour and his niece, Princess Arianne. 

Stannis went to the Kingsgate with Eddard to greet Oberyn and his party.  
"Prince Oberyn." Stannis said respectfully.  
"Your grace." Oberyn replied with respect but nothing more. "Allow me to introduce my paramour Ellaria Sand and three of my daughters. Tyene, Nymeria and Obara." Stannis kissed Ellaria's hand dutifully.   
"I was surprised to hear you were coming. Allow me to introduce my Hand Lord Eddard Stark." Stannis said and Eddard nodded his head as well.  
"Well met Lord Stark. And of course my niece, the Princess Arianne and Dorne." Oberyn said and steered his stallion out of the way revealing an expensive carriage. The door swung open and out stepped the Princess. 

She possessed traditional Dornish beauty and smiled up at Stannis and Eddard. Fake or real the smile was bright non the less.  
"Your grace." Arianne said in a soft voice and curtsied before the King.  
"Princes Arianne. It's a pleasure to meet you." Stannis said.  
"The pleasure is all mine your grace." Arianne said and Oberyn smiled.   
"I hope you don't mind my niece's presence. When I told her I was coming she insisted she join me." Oberyn explained.  
"It shouldn't be a problem." Stannis said and with that they rode through the cobbled streets of Kingslanding.

"I have heard disturbing rumours that your brother is harbouring Targaryens." Stannis said to Oberyn quietly as they slowly rode towards the Red Keep.  
"If he is he hasn't told me." Oberyn said, it was a lie Stannis knew at once.  
"Some still call me Usurper and proclaim Viserys their king." Stannis said.  
"They're well within their right to do so. Viserys is the son of Aerys. You have his blood yes, but only a drop I think." Oberyn replied.  
"Rhaegar was Aerys's son. And almost as mad as his father." Stannis pointed out.  
"Mad was he?" Oberyn asked.   
"What else would you call it? He abandoned your sister and her children, shamed them and kidnapped Lyanna Stark causing thousands to die." Fifteen years old yet the tale was still as bitter as it was then. 

"It put that crown on your head." Replied Oberyn smugly.  
"A duty I didn't want I assure you." Stannis said honestly. Kingship had taken its toll on him. He looked ten years older than he was and the crown sat uneasy on his head.  
"Perhaps your brother would have been a better King." Oberyn suggested and Stannis laughed.  
"Robert was well liked by Lords and the small folk alike, particularly the women. But a good King? His idea of duty was to drink and whore himself to death. I loved him aye, when we were boys when we were men he went to the Vale and left me to rule the Stormlands with the Castillian of Stormsend. Robert was a warrior not a King." Stannis said and spurred his stallion on.

——————————————————————

Sansa watched Prince Dorans Bastard daughters in the training yard with Bran and Tommen. 

She'd seen women from Bear Isle fight before and heard that Crannogwomen and Ironborn women fought as well but the Bastards... the Sandsnakes were something else. Agile, dangerous and yet they still looked beautiful while they fought. 

"You're a bitch you know that?" One of them, Tyene said to another, Obara when Obara knocked her to the floor.  
"You're just jealous you'll never beat me." Obara said smugly as Tyene jumped to her feet before striking at her sister. Obara merely dodged the attack and tripped up Tyene, causing her to fall headfirst against the stone floor.

Arya was watching excitedly. "Can you teach me?" She asked the two of them.  
"Have you got a weapon?" Obara asked her and to Sansa's surprise Arya nodded.  
"I've got a sword." She said.  
"How?" Sansa asked.  
"Doesn't matter how!" Arya shouted back at her and the Sandsnakes laughed.  
"Alright. Go and get it little wolf." Nymeria said with her whip resting at her side. Arya beamed with happiness as she rushed back inside.

She almost knocked over Princess Arianne as she walked out to the courtyard to see her cousins.

Sansa smoothed down her skirts as she stood before she courtesied before the Princess.  
"Rise Lady Sansa." Arianne said and Sansa smiled politely at her.   
"Ari, where have you been?" Tyene asked as she leaned against her spear.   
"Exploring." Arianne said and gracefully sat down next to Sansa.  
"Princess Arianne it's a pleasure to meet you." Sansa said with a dutiful smile.   
"And you Lady Sansa. Tell me, how well do you know the gallant knights here?" Arianne questions and waved her hand to gesture around the courtyard where countless men were training.

"Quite well Princess. The man with the Rose on his shield is Ser Loras Tyrell. Sparring with him is Ser Mandon Moore a Knight of the Kingsguard." Sansa said.  
"You know your sigils and knights well my lady." Arianne praised.  
"Thank you Princess." Sansa replied with a bright smile.  
"I heard you were betrothed to Prince Joffrey. Is that true?" Arianne pushed.  
"We were betrothed but he... he..." Sansa started before she was broken off by Ser Loras crying out as Obara knocked him onto his back. 

"Never underestimate a Dornish woman." Obara advised before helping him up. The other knights sniggered behind Loras's back.

——————————————————————

"I'll tell you true, my brother is harbouring the Targaryen children and The Golden Company in Dorne." Oberyn admitted to Stannis in the Kings private solar. Lord Eddard stood at the back of the room observing them.  
"Why would you betray his trust?" Stannis questioned.   
"Because I've met the boy Viserys. He's too much like his father and nothing like his mother. He'd do a terrible job as King and as much as I hate to admit it, you are a just man." Oberyn said.

"If your brother doesn't hand over the Targaryens it will mean war." Stannis said.  
"Dorne has never fallen. Not to the Dragon Lords. And it won't fall to you." Oberyn said as a warning and advice. 

"I agree if I attack Dorne I will fail so I will not attack. I will wait for the boy to strike first. He is young and inexperienced." Stannis said.  
"He has the Golden Company, Dorne and soon The Reach." Oberyn said.  
"I defeated Victarion Greyjoy at Fair Isle, I took Pyke and the Iron Islands in a day when Balon Greyjoy crowned himself. I held Stormsend against the forces of the Reach for a year and I took Dragonstone from the Targaryens. So tell me Oberyn, what battles has your brother, Mace Tyrell or the Targaryen boy ever one that I should fear them?" Stannis asked and Oberyn merely smiled, clearly impressed.


End file.
